Oliver/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Illustrations File:EscapeRS3.png|Oliver in the Railway Series File:ResourceAndSagacityRS1.png File:LittleWesternRS6.png|Oliver and Duck at Haultraugh File:ResourceAndSagacityRS6.png|Oliver after falling into a turntable well File:ToadStandsByRS5.png|Oliver pulls S.C. Ruffey apart File:Wired-UpRS2.png|Oliver incorrectly depicted as an 0-6-0 Miscellaneous File:FunnelTrouble1.PNG|Oliver as illustrated by David Palmer File:OliverSurprisePacket.png File:OliverRailwayMap.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:Escape30.PNG|Oliver in his scrap livery Escape11.png|Oliver stranded at Barrow-in-Furness File:Escape75.png|Oliver's wheels, rusted Escape1.png|Douglas saves Oliver and Toad File:Escape61.png|Oliver in his Great Western livery in the third season File:Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver in the third season File:OliverOwnsUp6.png|Oliver and Duck OliverOwnsUp16.png File:OliverOwnsUp51.png|Oliver in the turntable well OliverOwnsUp55.png|Oliver after his accident Bulgy(episode)28.png File:ToadStandsBy100.png|Oliver in the fourth season ToadStandsBy1.png File:ToadStandsBy37.png|Oliver and Toad File:ToadStandsBy52.png|Oliver's wheels ToadStandsBy55.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy16.png|Oliver at Tidmouth Hault in the fifth season Oliver'sFind4.png File:Oliver'sFind17.png File:Oliver'sFind34.png File:Oliver'sFind42.png|Oliver's whistle File:Oliver'sFind50.png|Oliver's cab Oliver'sFind56.png|Oliver after crashing into an old shed Oliver'sFind79.png BusyGoingBackwards94.png File:BusyGoingBackwards98.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine5.png|Oliver at Callan in the sixth season File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine5.png File:OliverandToadSeason6.png|Oliver in a deleted scene from the sixth season File:Emily'sNewCoaches54.png|Oliver in the seventh season File:Emily'sNewCoaches8.png|Oliver at Wellsworth SnowEngine8.png File:SnowEngine59.png|Oliver the snow engine File:SteadyEddie47.png|Oliver and Arthur File:GordonTakesaShortcut30.png|Oliver with a CGI face CGI Series File:TaleOfTheBrave3.png|Oliver with Duck in Tale of the Brave File:DuckintheWater74.png|Oliver in the eighteenth season in full CGI Toad'sAdventure5.png Toad'sAdventure7.png Toad'sAdventure113.png Spencer'sVIP101.png File:Toad'sBrightIdea21.png LastTrainforChristmas8.png|Oliver with his snowplough File:LastTrainforChristmas6.png|Oliver with Thomas File:ToadandtheWhale4.png|Oliver in the nineteenth season File:ToadandtheWhale7.png|Oliver with Duck File:ToadandtheWhale30.png|Oliver's wheels in CGI File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure67.png|Oliver in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure825.png|Oliver with Ryan File:BlownAway26.png|Oliver in the twentieth season BlownAway113.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt37.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain49.png File:TheGreatRace60.png|Oliver in The Great Race File:JourneyBeyondSodor9.png|Duck and Oliver in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor626.png|Oliver in Thomas' memory Miscellaneous File:OliverNameplate.jpg|Oliver with nameboard File:Oliver'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png|Oliver's Trackside Tunes namecard from Oliver's Find File:DVDBingo36.png|Oliver in DVD Bingo File:Oliver'sModelSpecification.PNG|Oliver's model specifications File:DavidMittonwithDuckandOliver.JPG|Duck, David Mitton and Oliver File:OliverNitrogenStudios.jpg|Oliver's model in Nitrogen Studios File:OliverHaraModelRailway.jpg|Oliver's model at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan File:Thomas&FriendsModelsHaraRailway.jpg|Oliver, Donald and Douglas with the Steam Team at the Hara Model Railway Museum Promotional Images File:OliverFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter79.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches10.PNG|Oliver stuck on the Intersection File:SnowEngine.PNG File:Escape66.jpg File:OliverPostcard.jpg File:OliverCGIPromo.png|CGI promo of Oliver File:OliverCGIpromo2.png File:OliverCGIpromo3.png File:OliverHead-onPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Oliver File:Take-AlongOliverPromo.jpg|Take-Along promo Others File:Oliver(magazinestory)7.jpg|Oliver in a magazine story File:RubberRings1.png|Oliver with S.C. Ruffey in a 2000 magazine story File:Oliver'sSparkler2.jpg|Oliver in an annual story File:Oliver'sSprakler1.jpg|Oliver in an annual story File:AllPullTogether1.png|Oliver in All Pull Together File:OliverPromoArt.png|Promotional artwork File:OliverPromoArt1.jpg File:OliverPromoArt2.jpg File:OliverERTLCardPromo.jpg File:OliverERTLPromo.jpg File:OliverERTLPromoArt2.jpg File:OliverJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo Head-OnOliverPromoArt.gif File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwayOliver2dFace.jpg|Oliver at a Days Out with Thomas event at the Bellarine Peninsula Railway (2D Face) File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwayOliver3dFace.png|Oliver at the Bellarine Peninsula Railway (3D Face) File:DayOutwithThomasOliver.jpg File:Oliver_The_Snow_Engine_ThomasLandJapan.jpg|Oliver from Snow Engine at the Taipe Museum of Transport for Children File:ThomasLand(Japan)11.jpg File:ThomasLandJapanOliver.jpg|Oliver in Thomas Land File:Oliver'sbasis.png|Oliver's basis File:GWR1346.png|The real 1436 Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLOliver.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLOliverTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:TakeAlongPrototypeOliver.jpg|Take Along prototype File:Take-AlongOliver.jpg|Take Along File:MetallicTake-AlongOliver.jpg|Metallic Take Along File:Take-n-PlayOliver.jpg|Take-n-Play File:AdventuresOliver.JPG|Adventures File:WoodenRailwayOliverprototype.jpg|1995 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenOliver1990.GIF|1995 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayOliver.jpg|2006 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenOliver.jpg|2006 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayOliver2014.jpg|2014 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayOliver'sFossilFreight.jpg|Wooden Railway Oliver's Fossil Freight File:WoodenRailwayOliverandOliver.png|Wooden Railway with Oliver (The Pack) File:TOMYOliver.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYOliverOriginal.jpg|TOMY (Original) File:TrackmasterOliver.jpg|TrackMaster File:HornbyOliver.png|Hornby File:BachmannOliver.png|Bachmann File:BrioOliver.JPG|BRIO File:MyFirstThomasOliver2.jpg|My First Thomas normal model File:MyFirstThomasOliver.jpg|My First Thomas Talking File:BandaiTECOliver.png|Bandai TEC File:Wind Up Oliver.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upSnowEngineOliver.jpg|Wind-up Snow Engine Oliver File:Wind-upMetallicOliver.jpg|Metallic Wind-up File:PocketFantasyOliver.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:DiAgostiniOliver.PNG|De Agostini File:NakayoshiOliver.jpg|Nakayoshi File:MyThomasStoryLibraryOliver.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Oliver2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:Oliver(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book File:OliverTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of Oliver Category:Images of Oliver Category:Gallery Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Male character galleries